Love TriANGLE
by Casey4
Summary: A good old love triangle. This story is told from all 3 men's POV's **SLASH M/M, Sexual content. PLEASE R/R**


Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing!

A/N: I am doing this from all 3 men's POV. Please read and review!

~*Jeff's POV~*

I sit on the edge of the bed and think about Kurt. I love him so much yet everyone says we will never make it. They say I am so wild and he is so calm. I think that's what makes us so perfect because he evens me out. He is truly my better half. I can't remember the last time I died my hair or put on face paint. I remember Matt telling me I didn't even act like his little brother anymore. I'm not the old Jeff Hardy that everyone knows! Kurt has truly changed me and changed me for the better.

I can feel love around me at all times. Even if he is not there I can still feel him in my heart. His smell stays with me all day and lingers in the air. If I ever miss him I just close my eyes and he is there. I stay with him most the time and he protects me. He makes sure I do the right things and he looks after me. He shares his feelings in public and doesn't fear what they think one bit. He is everything in a man that I could ever want to be. I am so glad that I have him.

He is the stronger in the relationship of course. He makes all the decisions and I just follow. It works well because he is better at it than me. I just tell him to do whatever he thinks is right. It helps out great in our matches too because he always gives me a great angle to work or a special way to work a certain angle. He will be strong for me and tell me what points I need to improve. He will work with me over and over again in the ring until I get. Expects nothing less than perfect from me. He says I am perfect and should carry myself like I know it. He has really started to change my whole character.

Then I start to think about what happened and what he has done to me. That's the whole reason I am alone tonight. He told be had to work late but I know where he is. He is with him! He is lying up in Dwayne's arms while I'm sitting here all by myself. I can feel the pain in my chest and the burning in my heart. He doesn't know that I know yet and I don't know when I will tell him. Right now I am letting him play his game. I love him too much to possibly risk loosing him. How could I possibly compare to Dwayne?

When I first came to the WWE I remember that I had a crush on Dwayne. He was so tall and mysterious. He was every man's tall, dark, and handsome man. I wanted to get inside his head and get to know him but it never happened. He was seeing Mark Calloway at the time anyway. Now here I stand wondering if I am going to loose the love of my life to that same man. I know what its like when Dwayne gets into your head. You can't see straight and all you want is more of him. I don't know how I am going to keep my relationship with Kurt. My perfect life is starting to fall a part at the seems.

~*Kurt's POV~*

I watch my lover move across the room. He is so dark and handsome. We have been spending more and more time together and things are starting to get complicated. We started this as a way for me to get what Jeff was lacking but it has started to turn into way more than that. Dwayne gets jealous when I mention Jeff's name and he doesn't want me to spend any time with him. I try to explain myself but he is constantly pushing me to pick between them and I feel so lost. I love Jeff with all my heart but Dwayne has everything that Jeff could never have.

Jeff is so scared to think on his own. I almost have to mother him and take care of him. He always runs to me for the smallest decisions, the smallest problems. Sometimes I wonder how he made it this far without me. He always has me fight his battles for him while he just hides in the background. He never puts forth an effort in the bedroom either.  Always have to come on to him. He will never tell me he wants to fuck or even make love. He expects me to read his body language and figure out what he is trying to tell me. Now don't get me wrong I love Jeff. There are a million reasons why I do.

When I first felt attracted to Jeff it was because I needed to feel loved and safe. I needed someone I knew that would never hurt me or let me down and I found all of that in Jeff. We would stay awake for ours at a time just talking about the kind of life we wanted together. The house we wanted to live in and the neighbors we wanted to have. He always made me feel so wanted and so needed. The things that he couldn't handle were he things that I strived off of. The weaknesses that he has in his heart are my strong points. We just fit together like a hand and a glove. I made up everything that he was missing. The n I started to feel lost and needed someone to lean on. That's when I fell for Dwayne.

Dwayne was the person that I ran to when I need advice. I couldn't ask Jeff because I was his backbone. I was the person with all the answers. I had to find someone to turn too and I did. I spent a night with Dwayne after a taping of SmackDown a while back and we have been seeing each other ever since. The way he touched me. The way he demanded I be with him. It was so attractive, so stimulating. I just couldn't help myself. He was a man who knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. I admired him I looked up to him. When I am having sex with Dwayne its like I am in another world and that world only consists of him and me. We will have sex for hours at a time and him never caring rather he climaxed or not just as long as I was happy. That's what I needed. I needed someone to be to me what I was to Jeff.

~*Dwayne's POV~*

I see the silent look on my lover's face and I know who he is thinking about. I can tell by the way his eyes are dancing around the living room. He is thinking about Jeff. I can barley manage to say his name. I don't allow Kurt to mention his name because he is not here. When Kurt is with me, he is all mine. Jeff's name is not allowed to be brought up. I know that Jeff is his partner but I don't care. He pushed Kurt away and that's how he found me.

Kurt wanted to be treated like the man he was. He needed someone to show him what it was like to receive the pleasure and not to be the one always giving it. He needed to feel taking care of and to know he wasn't alone. Jeff made him feel so scared and alone. Kurt was always worried about not being strong enough or eventually breaking down. I was Kurt's support. I was the person he ran to when he needed someone to lean on. When he needed a backbone. I gave him what he needed and half the things he taut Jeff.

Kurt has been thinking to hard. His face is starting to sweat. I can almost see myself breaking Jeff's neck. I don't see why he would treat Kurt like this. Couldn't he see he was destroying him? Couldn't he see that he was bringing him down? Yet he keeps on tear at him until eventually there will be nothing left. Kurt can't keep going like this. He needs to take the right path in the road. He needs to leave Jeff behind and come home to me. He has looked up from the locked position and the wall and now are wyes are locked. I have to get his mind off things. I have to do what I do best.

"Kurt, baby. Come here and let me be with you. I want to please you."

I watch the smile creep across is face as he walks over to me. He sits down next to me and I start rubbing his shoulders. He leans his head back in total pleasure. I start kissing his neck and running my hands along his huge pecks. I twist his nipple in my fingers and fill it harder immediately to my touch. I walk around to the front of him and knell between his legs and taking his rock hard cock in my mouth. I start slowly rubbing my tongue along the sides and to the very tip. I put it in my mouth but do not make contact. Instead I breathe my warm and hot breath all over it. He yells my name in delight. I finally take his large member in my mouth and it touches the back of my throat causing me to gag. He puts his hands on my head and starts helping me. I whirl my tongue all around his shaft and move my mouth as fast as I can. I feel him dig into my shoulders and the vein on his erection start to throb. He screams my name out and fills my mouth with his warm cum. He lies down and breathes deeply. I know Kurt loves me and he wants to be with me. I will have to myself if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
